Social networks conventionally allow for various users of the social network, including members, sponsoring entities, groups, organizations, and the like, to post content items to the social network. The content items, such as web links, notifications, personal or organizational statements, and the like, may be displayed on the user interfaces of members and other users of the social network according to various criteria. The members of the social network may interact with the content items by, for instance, clicking on a link, “liking” the content item, commenting on the content item, or sharing the content item with other members of the social network, among other potential interactions.